pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaaffy
|name='Flaaffy' |jname=(モココ Mokoko) |image=180Flaaffy.png |ndex=180 |evofrom=Mareep |evointo=Ampharos |gen=Generation II |pronun= Flah-fee |hp=70 |atk=55 |def=55 |satk=80 |sdef=60 |spd=45 |total=365 |species=Wool Pokémon |type= |height=2'07" |weight=29.3 lbs |ability=Static Plus (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Flaaffy (Japanese: モココ Mokoko) is an -Type Pokémon. If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It can also fire hair that zaps on impact. Appearance Flaaffy appears to a be a pink sheep that has wool on its back to its chin along with black stripes on its ears and its tail. It also possesses a blue orb-like tail at the tip of its tail. Special Abilities Flaaffy has the ability Static along with the hidden ability Plus. Static gives the foe a 30% chance of paralysis if they hit Flaaffy with a Physical move. Plus boosts its Special Attack power if with in battle with another Pokémon with the ability Minus. In Anime A Flaaffy owned by Sullivan appears in AG075: Whiscash and Ash! under the name of Hannah. A Flaaffy also appears in AG148: A Chip Off the Old Brock where it fell in love with Brock's Marshtomp. In MS003: Pokémon The Movie 3 - The Spell of the Unown, Molly had a Flaaffy as one of her Pokémon in her dream world. A Flaaffy also appeared in DP146: Dressed for Jess Success. Evolution Flaaffy evolves from Mareep at level 15 and into Ampharos at level 30. Game Info Game Locations | goldsilver=Routes 42 and 43| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Mareep| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 222 (Poké Radar)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 222 (Poké Radar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Mareep| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Evolve Mareep (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Trozei=Endless Level 53 Endless Level 64 Forever Level 3 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Lightning Field (7F-13F)| PMD2=Amp Plains (8F-10F), Far Amp Plains (1F-5F)| Ranger2=Chroma Road| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Flaaffy| gold=As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow.| silver=Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted.| crystal=Because of its rubbery, electricity-resistant skin, it can store lots of electricity in its fur.| ruby=Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity.| sapphire=Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity.| emerald=Its fleece quality changes to generate strong static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare, slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity.| firered=Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted.| leafgreen=As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow.| diamond=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact.| pearl=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact.| platinum=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact.| heartgold=As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow.| soulsilver=Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted.| black=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact.| white=If its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origins Flaaffy appears to be based off a sheep. Trivia *Prior to Generation V, Flaaffy was the only pink -type Pokémon. *Flaaffy, along with its evolutionary family, are the only Electric-types to learn Power Gem. Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon